When An Angel Bleeds
by LavenderJessicaMay
Summary: Loki has been the devils right hand man for centuries, and was naturally the leader of the demons. He was the best at what he did, and he caught and killed angels for food. But there was one angel he felt bad about hurting. Maybe it wasn't too late for redemption after all
1. Chapter 1

Loki watched out his window as the angel came down, a small smile on his face and a wicked glint in his eye.

Unseen, his eyes flared red, his horns and tail flashing wickedly in the moonlight as he began the hunt for his prey.

He knew every demon for miles would already be on the move, so he had to be quick. Angels didn't come down very often anymore.

Demons like him fed off the energy given off by angels, but the number of demons now vastly outnumbered the angels causing them to stop coming down to earth due to the risk of capture.

The only reason the demons weren't dying out was because Loki had discovered a way to increase the power of the angels to the point where he could feed thousands of demons a day without the angel dying.

He had been able to capture the last 3 angels; a busty red headed girl, a slightly smaller blonde girl, and a short but defined brunette male. The last one had come three weeks ago though and they were getting weaker, he needed a fresh one to boost their supply.

Closing his eyes, he willed away the telling signs of his true nature and replaced them with a disguise of a slightly emo girl with black hair and dark eyeliner round her shining green eyes.

The girl then turned round and found herself looking at grand central park, and from the smell she was only seconds away from where the angel had landed.

She was one of three demons who had that ability, and the other two had been quickly disposed of in mysterious accidents, putting her way ahead of her competition.

Chains swaying, she began walking through the trees to come up behind the angel, knee high boots sinking into the mud slightly as she walked.

As she rounded the last tree, she could see the angel standing out in the open, young and full of life and power.

The older an angel becomes the less power he has as its spirit fades due to the harsh realities of the world, their soul burning out until one day they fade back into oblivion and they ascend back to heaven.

She put an innocent smile on her face and coughed slightly, interrupting the angel as he took in the night sky around him.

She couldn't deny that the angel was beautiful with his soft white wings stretching out behind him, curly golden hair just brushing his shoulders, and his perfectly chiselled chest.

"Can I help you, I saw you fall."

The angel blinked as his eyes tried to see around the illusion, but then he smiled and when he spoke his voice was like silk.

"Thank you for your concern, I am unhurt but this world is new to me. Perhaps you could be my guide?"

"Of course, where do you wish to go?"

He stopped to think for a moment then pointed towards the city slums.

"I am needed there. There are many sick and injured people."

"Then we shall need to take my van. It's too far to walk and you won't fit in a taxi with those wings. Follow me."

She began to walk towards the edge of the park, texting a few friends of hers her position so they knew where to meet her. The angel followed naively and a dark smile spread across her face, then she turned to talk to the angel.

"What is your name by the way?"

"I am Alex, what is your name?"

She heard the van pulling up in front of them and moved to open the doors as she spoke.

"In this form people call me Charlotte, but I have another older name."

Dropping the disguise Loki turned and quickly sliced his tail across the angels chest to weaken him as the men jumped out the van to restrain him.

Grabbing his favourite sword from behind him and whipping it round made light work of removing the angel's wings as he screamed. Leaning over the angel his eyes flared and his sharpened teeth gleamed as he spoke

"My name is Loki, and I am the Devils right hand."

He could see the fear in the angel's eyes as the tears began to spill over from the pain. Gesturing to the two men, they lifted the angel and dragged him into the van.

Then they chained him down using demon steel; a mix of normal steel, magic and demon blood which burned angels on contact but left no lasting damage.

Loki laughed then slammed the door shut on the angel, turning to speak just before he did.

"So young, so naïve, didn't you ever learn not to trust strangers?"

Climbing into the front of the van, his two associates in the back watching the angel and tying up its wings, he backed out of the park and began driving towards the edge of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours driving they began to descend into an old quarry, the angel quietly sobbing in the back.

They followed the dirt track down and round until they were plunged into darkness as they started to wind their way through the network of underground tunnels which had begun collapsing in places.

Another 20 minutes of this and suddenly they rounded a corner into a large underground cavern swarming round demons.

Mast snapped and snarled at each other as they hovered round fire pits on the floor or in caves in the walls, others slept high above, hanging from the roof like bats.

The van made its way through the crowd slowly until it pulled up at the entrance to a large ring of fire in the centre of the room.

Loki stepped down from the van and walked into the centre of this circle, the demons falling silent as they watched him stop and raise his arms, voice booming out across the cavern.

"Brothers, sisters, kinsman of all races. I promised you a feast, and a feast I have brought you!"

The crowd roared and the demons snapped at each other to get into the ring, only barely being held back by the fire.

"For years we have been starving in the shadows as angels flew through the skies taming our beautiful chaos. But now we own the angels and this world, and we have never been stronger!"

Pointing at the van, the doors burst open and the two men dragged out the angel by its chains, tears pouring down his face at the pain then a scream was torn from his throat as he saw the three bodies chained to the floor.

The angels were covered in bites and had had their wings sliced off and hammered into pillars behind them. They were laced in chains which formed a connecting circle. Their power was being drained slowly and collected in a pool in the middle which was opened to the demons during feeding times.

When the demons weren't draining the angels the pit was sealed off with armed guards, fire, and I curse only Loki knew how to lift or place.

Dragging the angel behind them the men walked into the centre of the pit, then dumped him on the floor while they attached his chains to the others.

The effect was almost immediate as the other angels gasped at the slight power surge which brought the colour back to their cheeks and a little light to their eyes. It also increased the amount they could drain from them at any time and the pain they could feel while it was done.

Loki leaned over the new angel and lifted its arm to his face, then bit down hard. It was custom that only he who had caught an angel could drink its blood, so Loki liked to switch between the angels.

While he was drinking the two men dragged out the angels wings to hammer them into a pillar which was erected behind him.

This was done as the wings were an angels main power source so it was best to keep the two close by but if they were attached the angel could break through the chains in seconds.

Loki let go of the angels wrist then moved to stand above the brunette male.


End file.
